The invention relates to the use of sodium methylsiliconate or potassium methylsiliconate with a substrate in order to render it water-repellent.
It is already known, in European Patent Application Publication No. 0 341 334, to carry out a soil treatment in order to render the said soil water-repellent. This treatment consists in spraying an emulsion based on silane polymer onto the soil. The desired solution according to this process consists in carrying out an in situ treatment directly on the soil to be treated. The article by W. E. Emmerich, which appeared in Soil Sc. Soc. Am. J., 1987, pages 213-219, relates to a means for treating the soil in order to render it water-repellent for the purpose of collecting the run-off water.